


Day 4 - Friendship

by crumplelush



Series: TommyKate week 2015 [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Bromance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the TommyKate week over on tumblr. Billy and Teddy aren’t very comforting sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 - Friendship

The doorbell chimes at exactly 3pm. Tommy is dead on time, as always. It’s one of his few redeeming qualities. Kate smiles and let’s him into the flat, completely unsurprised when he breezes in, shucks off his shoes and hoodie and leaps over the back of the couch. He lands and is spread across it like it’s his bed before his shoes even hit the floor. Kate just considers herself lucky that he took his shoes off first and goes to get the coffee.

She returns and is somewhat surprised to see him sat back upright and fiddling with a cushion in his lap. She places the mugs on the coffee table and sits next to him on the couch.

“So, what’s up?” she asks.

He’s avoiding her eye and she’s fascinated now. He looks bashful, which is such an un-Tommy expression that she’s not sure how to process this moment.

“OK, I have something I have to tell you. And I don’t know how you’re going to react.”

“Well now I’m intrigued. Would it help if I promise I won’t yell at you? At least until after you’ve explained yourself fully. So just spit it out Shepherd” she says.

He takes a deep breath. “OK, so last night I was at this club. This mutant and aliens only club I heard about on the lower east side.” He stops and looks at her.

She nods in confirmation that she’s listening. “Go on.”

“Well long story short I didn’t go home alone. Didn’t go home at all, actually.”

“Soooo, you’re worried I’m going to judge you for a one night stand? I’m really not the kind of person to do that Tommy” she says, unsure as to why this is such a big deal.

“No, no it’s not that. It’s just. Well. You know who it is. And it wasn’t just a one night, at least I don’t think it was.” He’s twisting the corner of the cushion now and she’s vaguely glad it’s a cheap one that she has no sentimental attachment too. Tommy’s been known to explode pillows when upset before.

“Alright. So you think I’m going to think badly of you when you tell me who it is then? So I’m assuming it’s someone I don’t like.”

“No, that’s not right” he murmurs.

“Oh for gods sake!” she explodes, throwing her hands in the air. “Just tell me already Tommy. Playing twenty question isn’t going to get us anywhere.”

He takes another deep breath and says “Noh Varr. It was Noh.”

She stares blankly for a few seconds, the name sparking recognition but she can’t seem to make it connect in her mind for a few second in this context. Then suddenly it does and she bursts out laughing.

“Oh my god, Noh?! You slept with Noh?” she asks, needing confirmation.

Tommy is looking at her, confused and unsure at her reactions. She tries to get the laughter under control and succeeds enough to have a conversation.

“Well that explains the grandstanding. You slept with a teammate and now you’re worried about how it’s going to affect the dynamic of the group, and knowing you you’re probably having a sexuality crisis too.”

“Errr...”

“It’s alright Tommy. Whatever kind of relationship you and Noh have is between the two of you and the team will adjust to whatever is decided. And you _know_ we don’t give a damn about your sexual identity. That’s up to you and you alone. And if you identify as straight it’s still OK to sleep with guys. Hell, it’s OK even if you have a boyfriend” she says, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“I know that!” Tommy exclaims, and she’s taken aback by his tone. “I don’t care about any of that stuff. Me and Noh like each other and would like to see each other again, which is kind of the important point, but I’m not having kind of crisis over this.”

“Then why are you here?” she asks, confusion firmly back in place.

“Because he’s your ex!”

“So?” she asks. “Yeah he’s my ex-boyfriend. But you’re also a kind of ex. An ex-something at any rate. That’s what you _were_. What you are _now_ is my friends. And I want to see you both happy. And actually thinking about it, you’re oddly perfect for each other.”

“You’re not weirded out by any of this?” he asks, like he can’t believe it’s that easy.

“Put it this way. Imagine I came to you and said I was dating one of your exes. Let’s say I started dating Lisa. Would you have a problem with that?”

“...Fair point. Does this mean that you’re going to ask me and Noh to send you pics though?” he asks, grin starting to creep back on his face. Kate’s relieved to see it.

“If I say yes, will you send me some?” she asks, and they both fall about laughing.

They both settle back with their coffee and Kate tries to get all the sordid details out of Tommy, but he's being unusually coy. He's obviously serious about this, which makes Kate so happy. They may be her exes, but she loves both of them to bits and she wishes them all the happiness in the world. And she thinks that in each other they might have found just that.


End file.
